1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical access apparatus for positioning within an incision in tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical access apparatus that is adapted to removably receive one or more surgical objects, and configured for insertion into, and anchoring within, the incision.
2. Background of the Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both trauma to the patient and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic”. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
In general, during a minimally invasive procedure, a surgical access apparatus or portal member is used to facilitate access to the surgical site with surgical instrumentation, e.g., endoscopes, obturators, staplers, and the like. A typical surgical access apparatus defines a passageway or lumen through which the surgical instrumentation is inserted and the procedure is carried out.
While many varieties of surgical access apparatus are known in the art, a continuing need exists for a surgical access apparatus that may be releasably and reliably secured within the patient's tissue throughout the duration of the minimally invasive procedure.